Eager Reunion
by pedders84
Summary: 2 years after Justin left for NYC, he has an exhibition at the Museum of Fine Art. But is only at his happiest at the appearance of an unexpected guest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eager Reunion**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters seen in Queer as Folk, they are the property of Showtime.

**Author's Notes: **This is my first ever story so any comments, please… Be gentle with them

**Rating: **This has an M rating, as although there's nothing yet in this chapter… There will be in other chapters.

* * *

It has been 2 years since Justin left Pittsburgh to make it as an artist in New York. Not only was he missing his mom, Molly, Daphne and all his friends on Liberty Avenue, but most of all he was missing Brian. Sure they called, text and e-mailed each other, but to Justin… There was nothing like the real thing. He had to be with Brian again, no matter what it took

He took out his cell and rang Daphne "Hello Daph?"

"Hi Justin, how're you?" Daphne asked

"I'm great" he replied casually "How're you? You all still coming to my exhibition?" He enquired

"Just try and stop us. Debbie's been going into overdrive wondering how you managed the New York Museum of Art"

"Blame Lindsay for that, she got in touch with the agents for me" He replied enthusiastically.

"So, we going to see the man of the hour at the museum or what?" Daphne asked.

"Lindsay's already planning my entrance method for me" Justin said enthusiastically

"Oh my god!" Daphne responded

"Hey Daph, I've got a question. How is he? Is he coming?" Justin asked worriedly

"I honestly don't know" she replied.

"Ok not to worry, I'll see you when you arrive"

"See ya Jus. Looking forward to it"

In Pittsburgh coming off the phone to Justin, Daphne still can't believe she lied to her best friend for the sake of his boyfriend.

"You owe me for that Brian. Justin's my best friend and I lied to him." Daphne said sounding annoyed

"Believe me Daphne, you'll feel more than repaid when you see the 'sunshine' smile" Brian replied happily

Then Brian looked over Daphne's shoulder to see Jennifer, Tucker, Debbie and Carl coming towards them.

"Brian" Jennifer looked to her son's boyfriend "Thank you so much for paying for the flights"

"Don't worry about it Jennifer, anything to make Justin happy" Brian said grinning

* * *

**How will Justin take the surprise of Brian turning up? Will he be happy? Will he be annoyed? Leave me some comments and you get to find out more.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Eager Reunion_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters seen in Queer as Folk, they are the property of Showtime._

_

* * *

_

_The next day at the New York Museum of Art, Lindsay, Mel, Gus and J.R. are walking round Justin's displays. Lindsay feeling so proud that the young man has come so far even despite everything he's been through over the years. Then they all look over as Justin walks in._

_Gus ran over to Justin excited "Jus" Gus shouted putting his arms out_

"_Hey Gus" Justin responded happily picking Gus up, causing Gus to give a big Kinney grin_

_Just then he walked over to Mel & Lindz _

"_Hi" He said giving both the ladies a hug and planted a kiss on Jenny Rebecca's forehead, causing her to giggle._

"_Sunshine!" Just then, everyone in the museum turned to the door after hearing Debbie shouting._

"_Hi everyone" Justin said smiling from ear to ear seeing his mom, Debbie and everyone._

_Jennifer and Daphne deliberately turned Justin to face away from the door, and at that point Brian walked in whilst Gus was also asleep in his mother's arms._

_Walking up behind Justin, placing his hands over Justin's eyes, he whispered into Justin's ear "Guess who"_

"_No way!" Justin replied "It can't be" Then he lifted the hands away instantly recognising them and starting to grin his ecstatic 'sunshine' grin whilst turning round._

"_Hey Sunshine" Brian said happily "Congratulations"_

"_On what?" Justin said curiously_

"_On truly becoming the very best homosexual you could ever be. You've done so fantastically"_

_Justin could do nothing more than smile whilst Debbie said_

"_Hell yeah he has!"_

_All Justin could do was blush with all of the people he dearly loves around him_

_

* * *

_

_Later on as Justin was going back to his apartment, he had Brian with him. He opened the door, and as soon as he closed and locked it, Brian had pinned him with his back to the door, kissing him passionately and lovingly as though they'd never been apart._

"_Oh god I've missed you SO much!" Brian whispered to Justin_

"_I've missed you too. I love you Brian"_

"_I love you too Sunshine"_

_Then they moved over towards the bed, and hurriedly removed each others clothing, then Brian pushed Justin backwards onto the bed_

"_Now, it's my turn to show you how proud I am"_

_Then Brian went to work on giving Justin the best blowjob he's ever had._

_

* * *

_

_A few hours later, Justin is asleep in Brian's arms, and Brian can do nothing but watch him sleep whilst stroking his blonde hair away from his face, at that point there's a knock at the door, but Justin doesn't wake when Brian hears this, so Brian carefully moves his arm out from under Justin's neck, puts some pants on and finds out who's knocking. Opening the door he sees Debbie standing in front of him._

"_Why am I not surprised to see you here? "Debbie asks_

"_Shhh, Justin's asleep" Brian replied softly_

"_Ahh, I can come back if you want?" Debbie responded softly_

"_No it's ok, he'll be up soon, his stomach tends to control his brain" he said happily_

"_Who you two talking about?" Justin called out sleepily coming out from the bedroom_

"_Hey Sunshine, how're you feeling after the exhibition?" Debbie asked._

"_Fine, absolutely over the moon" Justin replied happily whilst walking over to his lover to give him a kiss on the cheek_

"_Well now that you two have got 'reacquainted', how about dinner?" Debbie asked cheekily_

"_Well I definitely need some food, I'm not sure about Brian" he said cheekily winking to his older lover._

"_Save all of that for later, Sunshine, get dressed both of you" Debbie instructed_

_

* * *

_

_Please read and review and I'll continue, all comments welcome if it's constructive._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eager Reunion**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters seen in Queer as Folk, they are the property of Showtime.

* * *

Brian decided he would take himself, Justin, Debbie, Jennifer, Tucker, Daphne, Molly, Lindsay, Melanie and Gus all to Le Bernardin in Times Square for a fabulous dinner to celebrate Justin's big success.

Jennifer, feeling overwhelmed by the look of the place turned to Brian "Surely Brian you aren't serious about paying for us all to eat here?"

"Yeah I am." Brian replied. "It's Justin's huge success, he deserves nothing but the best" He adds happily

At that moment a huge grin comes onto Justin's face at the same time Debbie turns to Justin and says "It's not often I say this Sunshine, but Brian's right. You DO deserve the best"

"_God I hope this goes alright. He has to be back in my life for good, no more visits. Please God I never asked you for anything before, but convince my Sunshine to say yes to me and let us go through with it this time_" Brian was thinking this to himself whilst they were being shown to their large table

As everyone was seated, a waiter came over to take the drinks orders, Brian insisted on ordering for everyone except Molly and Gus, and insisted on 2 bottles of champagne to ensure there was enough to go around.

* * *

After ordering, receiving and finishing their meals, the adults were still on champagne. At that moment Brian tapped a spoon against his glass insisting on making a speech to the group.

"Ladies, Gents, Gus, Molly, I know I do too much of this anyway, but this time I want to make a speech about the reason we're all here tonight. Justin 'Sunshine' Taylor. Justin, for everyone here, except your mom and Molly, The moment we met you, we all knew there was something special about you, your art work when displayed at the GLC was absolutely outstanding. Lindsay even convinced me as much when I was acting like such a jerk towards you. But ever persistent, the more I saw you, the more I wanted you around, and the more I grew to appreciate your art as much as everyone here. 2 years ago, I congratulated you on becoming the best homosexual you could possibly be, but that was premature. Today, this is when you became the best homosexual ever. You exceeded everyone's hopes and expectations of you, especially mine, and although we've had to settle for plane trips and car journeys to still be able to see each other, I wouldn't change it for the world. So, now that you've made it in the art world, Justin Taylor, I have a question for you."

Everyone turns to look at Brian and sees at the same time, a semi-teary Justin looking up at him, then Brian reaches for his jacket pocket, kneels down and opens the box. "Justin Taylor, will you do me the distinct honour of becoming my husband?"

* * *

Will he or won't he? !

* * *

Please read and review and I'll continue, all comments welcome if it's constructive.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Eager Reunion**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters seen in Queer as Folk, they are the property of Showtime.

Sorry this has taken a while…I needed inspiration due to a bad case of writers block

* * *

_**Previous Chapter**_

Everyone turns to look at Brian and sees at the same time, a semi-teary Justin looking up at him, then Brian reaches for his jacket pocket, kneels down and opens the box. "Justin Taylor, will you do me the distinct honour of becoming my husband?"

* * *

Justin trying not to come over all emotional seeing the romantic side of his lover, slowly nodded his head, saying "Yes of course I will!"

At which point both men stood up, and Brian grabbed Justin and swung him round in a tight embrace.

The first thing they heard whilst in their embrace was Debbie screaming, but not at the top of her voice, whilst Jen, Tucker, Daphne, Mel and Lindsay all came round to congratulate them.

"Mommy, can I get down please? I wanna give Daddy and Papa Justin a hug." Gus called out to Lindsay

"It's ok Lindsay, I'll get him. I wanna give Gus a big hug too" Justin mentioned to Lindsay.

Everyone saw Justin get out of his chair, and seeing how fantastic he was with Gus, couldn't believe that before long this young man will become Gus's step-father… or papa as he said himself.

Jennifer whispered over to Brian "He's so good with him. I'm really made up for you both Brian"

"Thank you Mother Taylor" Brian replied with his usual grin on his face.

* * *

Brian and Justin got back to Justin's apartment and they couldn't wait to tear each other's clothes off. As soon as Justin closed the door, Brian pushed him forward whilst nibbling on his neck, trying to carefully unbutton Justin's shirt. Justin turned himself around and then pulled Brian's lips to his and kissed him slowly but with all the fiery passion they had during their on/off relationship at the loft as of 7 years ago.

"Brian… I love you SO much. You've made me the happiest man alive… Again!" Justin just managed to tell his lover.

" I love you too Sunshine, and I am NEVER letting you go again! You hear? From now on, that's it, you and me! Together! Forever!"

"Oh my god! You can't imagine how long I've been waiting to hear you say that!"

As soon as that was said, Justin had managed to unbuckle Brian's belt and pull down Brian's trousers and underwear

Justin then looked in astonishment and said "Oh my god I don't think I've ever seen you so hard!"

Brian looked back at Justin with his usual cheeky Kinney smile "All the better to FUCK you with my dear"

Just as Brian and Justin were all horned up ready to make love with all the passion they had for each other, Brian's cell rang "Shit! Who the fuck could this be?"

Checking his cell he checked the caller ID saying 'Lindsay' "Fucking lesbians!" he says to Justin before answering "Hello?"

"Hi Daddy" Came the response, Brian instantly recognised the voice as Gus and put the cell on speaker.

"Hey Sonny boy, isn't it a bit late for you to be calling? Where're your moms?" Brian replied inquisitively.

"We're here Brian, he's just been so excited since you proposed to Justin again he insisted on calling and wouldn't go to bed until we agreed. Is Justin there?" Came the response from Mel

"I'm here Mel, you're on speaker" Came Justin's reply

"Hi Papa Jus" Gus shouted ecstatically

"Hi Gus, how are ye buddy?" Justin replied

"I'm fine, I can't sleep. My daddy's finally getting married to the man he loves"

"That's right sonny boy" came the reply from Brian "and tomorrow we're going to see you all before you return to Pittsburgh as Justin and I have something very important to tell you. But we can't tell you till tomorrow. Ok?"

"Awwwwww why not?" Gus replied "I'm 7 years old now Daddy"

"I know you are sonny, but you also need some sleep, you go to bed like a good boy and Papa Justin and I will be with you early tomorrow and we'll spend a lot of time together"

"YAY! Mommy, Momma, Daddy and Papa are going to spend to spend time with us tomorrow" was all they heard from the other end of the phone

"Night night Daddy, Night night Papa" Then they heard faint footsteps running off.

"Hi guys" The guys instantly recognised the voice as being that of Lindsay

"Hi Lindsay" Brian and Justin both replied at once

"Sorry about that… Gus was a bit too insistent. Congratulations again and we'll see you both tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" Justin replied for them both before they ended the call.

Brian and Justin immediately started with an extremely heavy make-out session which led to the most intense time they've both ever had making love over the past 7 years

* * *

So… what do Brian and Justin want to tell Gus? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT MORE!

* * *

Please read and review and I'll continue, all comments welcome if it's constructive.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Eager Reunion**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters seen in Queer as Folk, they are the property of Showtime.

Sorry this has been so long coming… been having computer issues

* * *

Following an evening of the most intense love-making session they've ever had, Brian and Justin were still up and at Lindsay, Mel, and Gus's hotel room by 10am the next morning. (J.R. had been spending this time with Ben, Michael and Hunter in Pittsburgh)

"So do you reckon he'll say yes?" Brian asked Justin just before knocking

"You're his father, of course he will" Justin replied. Then Justin carefully knocked on the door announcing their presence.

"DADDY! PAPA JUSTIN!" was all both men could hear coming from behind the door causing them to smile at each other.

Opening the door the guys are greeted by Mel with Gus running up behind her

"Hi guys, come on in"

"Hi Mel" They both reply, with Justin also kissing Mel's cheek

"DADDY! PAPA JUSTIN!"

"Hey sonny boy" Brian replied with a huge Kinney grin on his face

"Hi Gus" Justin says following. "Hi Lindz" Justin continues with seeing Gus' birth-mother enter the room

"Hi guys. So what's this thing you want to say to Gus? He's been curious all morning" Lindsay asks curiously.

Brian and Justin look to each other to see who will ask Gus, then Justin comes out saying "Go on Brian, you ask him."

"Ask me what Daddy?" Gus turns to Brian asking.

"Well… Gus… do you remember last time 'Papa Justin' and I were going to get married, when we wanted you to carry the rings?" Brian asks.

"Yeah" Gus replies

"How would you like to still do that?" Brian responded

"Really?" Gus asked. His face lighting up with a huge smile looking to Justin for the answer

"Absolutely Gus. It's a very important job and we only want you to do it." Justin replied

"So what do you say sonny boy?" Brian asked Gus

"YAY!" was all everyone could hear coming from Gus

"I think that's a yes" Justin tried shouting over the sound of Gus' happy yelling

All four of them just sit there waiting for Gus to stop screaming so happily

"So Gus" Brian tried calling to his son. "Where do you want to go today sonny boy? You got 4 hours."

"I wanna go to Central Park please Daddy?" Gus replied.

"Ok. Mel, Lindz, coming?" Brian asked Gus' 2 mothers.

"Are you sure you two don't want to spend time alone with Gus? Lindsay replied

"No it's fine, honest" Justin replied smiling happily

* * *

Brian, Justin, Lindsay, Mel and Gus were all in the park, Justin had his sketch book with him and decided to first do a sketch of Mel and Lindz, then shortly after he followed with a sketch of Brian and Gus. After 2 hours together Gus got really sleepy so everyone decided it was time to go and prepare to go to the airport

* * *

Not long now till Justin returns to Britin… FOR GOOD! Then he starts working on the wedding plans… but will Brian just sit back and let him take over?

* * *

Please read and review and I'll continue, all comments welcome if it's constructive.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Eager Reunion**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters seen in Queer as Folk, they are the property of Showtime.

Sorry this has been SO long coming… still been having computer issues

Brian and Justin were on there way to the airport in one cab whilst Mel, Lindsay and Gus were travelling in another

"I can't believe Gus was screaming so much" Justin mentioned casually to Brian, who had his arm over the back of the seat round Justin's neck

"I can, he's my son remember?" Brian responded

"Yeah I know that, but screaming like that? Even I know that he doesn't get THAT from you."

"I don't know, after these past few days there's not that much difference" Brian said in his usual tongue in cheek manner

The taxi driver was wondering what the guys in the back of his cab were going on about, however he decided to himself "Whatever, I'm just being paid to take them to the airport"

At the airport the group all met back up as Brian had decided he was paying for all 5 of them to travel first class going back (the rest of the group had taken the previous flight back)

"Daddy!" Everyone in the first class lounge heard Gus shout his father from across the other side of the room whilst he ran up to Brian

"Hey sonny boy" Brian responded whilst lifting Gus up "You ready to travel first class?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Gus got really excited as he'd never travelled first class before

"Hey, how was he in the taxi?" Brian asked Mel and Lindsay

"Very excited. Travelling first class AND being the ring bearer for his daddy's wedding. What little boy wouldn't be excited?" Mel replied

"Good point. Hi Gus" Justin responded

"Papa Justin!" Gus called out whilst leaning over for a hug.

Justin took Gus from Brian to be able to give him a proper hug. "You going to sit next to me on the flight home? I'll let you use my colouring pencils?"

"YAY! Can I mommy?" Gus asked Lindsay

Lindsay turned to Justin "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. We're going to do some pictures for your mummies and for daddy aren't we Gus?"

"Yeah. Please mommy?" Gus said quivering his bottom lip

"Ok. Since Papa Justin is ok with it."

"YAY!"

_**Meanwhile in Pittsburgh, Debbie, Jennifer and Daphne have returned safely and are in the diner with Michael, Ben and J.R.**_

"So come on, don't leave us in suspense, how was the show?" Michael asked wanting details on his business partner's show.

"Oh it was fantastic" Jennifer replied "I'm so proud of Justin that words can not describe it"

"I bet, so how did he feel when he saw Brian there?"

"Oh My God! you would not believe it!" Daphne interrupted "I thought Justin was happy enough to see us there, but no, as usual, his happiness levels increase by a factor of one thousand when Brian walked in"

"Nothing knew there then" Ben responded

"Oh that's nothing" Debbie said "Dinner was the best part. Brian took us all to this really fancy restaurant, and he proposed to Justin again."

"He what?" Michael said shocked.

"Proposed" Jennifer said making sure Michael heard correctly "I never thought when I met Brian that I'd be saying this, but thank god he and Justin are together, they are SO suited for each other."

"You got that right Jen! They're like two peas of the same pod, it's wonderful"

"So what do you think they're going to plan this time around?" Ben asked

"If I know Brian then once again he's going to give Sunshine full control over planning." Deb responded

"Oh Christ! Justin planning a wedding? Oh! that reminds me, I have GOT to rub this in his father's face. Excuse me" Jennifer leaves the group pulling her cell phone out of her pocket

_**Back at JFK Airport in New York**_

Brian is at the check in desk "What the hell do you mean the flight's been delayed?"

"I'm sorry sir but due to engine difficulty the craft is not ready for boarding yet" the air-rep responded

"Come on Brian let's go sit down. Gus wants to show you something" Justin interrupted mentioning one the only two people he knew could calm his lover down

"You're right" Brian replied staring at the rep.

Just as they went to sit down, Justin heard his cell ringing. " Sorry Brian, give me a minute." Taking out his cell and answering it "Hello?"

"_Hi Justin, it's mom"_

"Oh hi mom. What's up?"

"_I just had an absolutely fabulous idea but I didn't want to do anything if it wasn't ok with you and Brian."_

"Oh right. Give me a second" Justin goes to sit back down next to Brian and whispers to him "It's my mom"

"Hi Jennifer" Brian says loudly for Jen to hear

"_Hi Brian"_

"Mom says hi" Justin says for her.

"So mom. What is it?" Justin enquires

"_I wanted to give your father a call and really rub his nose in how happy his son is going to be." _Jennifer went on to explain the full idea and then Justin went on to explain to Brian, both giving their consent, just so long as he wasn't told of where the wedding would be held. Jennifer of course happily agreed not to give out any details.


End file.
